


Father Dear

by kickassanakin



Series: Making Amends [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Anakin has a potty mouth as well, Anakin is a huge shit, Gen, Humor, Luke just wants to chill jeez, i just wanted them to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Luke wanted was to relax after the events of ROTJ. Anakin is more interested in family bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Dear

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT.  
> I have a few "one-shots" (more like "a page or two of writing that I was inspired to do at random in between playing KOTOR") that I might publish here. They're all humorous pieces, so I hope you're not here for angst. You will not find that here.  
> I might add more to this, I might not. I'm not sure what else I could write here, though.

“Did Yoda ever tell you what it was like to die?”

Luke was startled out of his trance. “-What?” He frowned as he surveyed his room – the posh and well-furbished apartment on Coruscant gave no clues as to who spoke. He held back an annoyed groan, instead opting to close his eyes again and focus on his meditation.

“Well, I guess it was different for him. He got to die peacefully. Lucky bastard.” The voice was bittersweet, sad yet tinged with a hint of humor. “But he still didn’t tell you, did he.”

Luke closed his eyes. He knew who this was. “No, Father. He didn’t tell me.”

Anakin Skywalker laughed. “Oh, cut the crap. I was no father to you. You don’t need to sound so formal.”

“How else am I supposed to refer to you, Father?” Luke sighed.

“Well first off, you can drop the formalities. You sound like you’re constipated. Did Yoda teach you to talk like that, or was it Obi Wan? You can’t hide it from me, I’ll just go and ask them.”

Anakin had materialized – well, as much as he could for a semi-physical embodiment of the Force. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a mirthful smirk on his face.

Luke shook his head. “You may have been redeemed, but your Jedi training must be nothing more than a faint memory at this point.”

Anakin just rolled his eyes. “Listen, kiddo. I was a Jedi when Jedi were cool. Obi Wan and Yoda, too. You wanna know what Obi Wan was like when he was your age? He was a little shit. I was too. It’s okay to talk normally – to be human.”

His son looked down at his feet. “Things are different now. There aren’t any more Jedi. I’m the only one left.”

Anakin snorted and sat down next to his son. “Hey, you do realize it doesn’t just have to be you anymore, right?”

The living Jedi, tired of his father’s attitude, stood up and walked over to the large window that overlooked the glowing, vibrant city. “Where would I even start? I just became a Jedi myself. I can’t train a bunch of kids by myself.”

“Who said you’d be by yourself?” Anakin asked, a pathetic pout on his face. “Why, you’ve got dear old dad here to help you out!”

“My apologies if that doesn’t sound very comforting,” Luke said drily. Anakin’s eyes widened. He hopped off the couch and appeared at Luke’s side.

“Was that a jab at me?” He was incredulous.

“I don’t know, _was_ it?”

“Okay, hold on, I have to go get Obi Wan. He didn’t believe me but I totally just won this bet we had going. Thanks, kid!” His father had this stupid smug grin on his face that – frankly – pissed Luke off. But he was a Jedi Knight, and Jedi don’t feel anger. Anakin disappeared as Luke took a deep breath to rid himself of the negative emotion. He moved back to the couch, sat down, and closed his eyes once more to resume meditation. Unfortunately, his mind was abuzz with questions.

As soon as he felt the familiar presence in his room again, he blurted out one such question. “What do ghosts even bet on, anyways?”

“Bragging rights, mostly. There’s not really any need for credits where we are.” Anakin responded. “You should have seen his face, Luke.”

“What did you bet on in the first place?”

“Whether or not I could get the stick out of your ass. It’s a work in progress, But Obi Wan doubted I’d even be able to start.”

Luke’s left eye twitched. “Is there any way to use the Force in order to make you leave my room?”

Anakin sighed. “It’s almost as if we’re a normal father and son… Oh, I’m just tearing up.” He cleared his throat. “Son, don’t take that tone of voice with me or you’re grounded!” He frowned and furrowed his brow. That lasted for a second before his act broke. “How was that?”

“Awful.”

“Hey, give me a break. I never got to be a dad.”

“That’s your own fault.”

The ghost shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Luke straightened up from his position on the couch and looked at Anakin directly. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Anakin paused for a moment before shrugging. "No, not really. I might check on Leia, though. Is she still with that scruffy-looking guy?" 

"Why not ask her yourself? I'm not a gossip." Luke narrowed his eyes at his father. Anakin stepped back and shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm not dropping in on _her_ uninvited. She could be... busy." 

"You don't seem to concerned with bothering me at all hours of the day." Luke scoffed. 

"Yeah, because you don't have a love life." 

"What about my love for the galaxy and everything in it?" 

"That's bullshit, son. You can't fuck a galaxy." 

Luke pinched his brow and groaned. "Fine, do you want me to check and see if she's _busy_?" 

Anakin nodded sheepishly. The prodigal son let out an agonized sigh and stood up. "Fine, I'll check for you."

"Thanks!" His father grinned and sat directly in Luke's spot as his son left the room. 

He was gonna be a great dad. He just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to mention that I've been more into screenwriting lately and I think it kind of shows. I'm more dialogue-oriented in these pieces now, so if that bothers you, sorry! I'm working on getting my more detailed descriptions back.


End file.
